Opposites Attract
by loveforever7
Summary: Jack has loved Elsa for years, and chooses this year to confess his love, senior year. But they soon find out the have nothing in common but their love for winter. Well both Jack and Elsa let their relationship turn into everlasting true love or well their differences drift them apart? Contains main characters from FROZEN, TANGLED, BRAVE, HTTYD, and ROFT. Please R
1. The First Day

OPPOSITES ATTRACT: a jelsa fanfic

CHAPTER 1: First Day

**Elsa P.O.V **

Elsa woke up to Iggy's fancy blasting from her phone. Her best friend Rapunzel was calling her. It was their first day of school and they were about to be seniors. Finally, Elsa thought, as she answered her phone. "What are you doing calling me at 7 in the morning" Elsa said as she answered the phone. Rapunzel laughed, "Sorry I am so excited I'm already dressed," Elsa laughed. Rapunzel has always been a morning person, like Elsa. "Give me 45 minutes and I will be ready," Elsa replied. "Okay, I will come and pick you up," Rapunzel replied. Elsa hung up, got off her bed, and went to her sister Anna's room. Unlike Elsa and Rapunzel, Anna could sleep until 12 noon, so it was Elsa's job as the older sister to wake her up. "Anna," Elsa said as she knocked on her sister's door. "What?" Anna replied sleepily. "Sorry to wake you up Anna but you have to get ready," Elsa replied. "What, no I've been up for hours." Elsa giggled; of course, her sister would be the one to say that. Anna started to fall asleep again and then woke up. "What," she said. "It's still me Anna you have to get ready," Elsa said as she giggled. "Ready for what?" Anna asked. "It's the first day of school," Elsa said. Anna mumbled to herself and then she screamed. Elsa quickly opened the door frightened for her sister. "Anna what is-" Anna screamed and ran up to her sister and hugged her. "It's the first day of school," Anna yelled. Elsa hugged her back and laughed. Her sister never failed to crack her up. Anna soon let her go, said I have to get ready, and pushed her sister out the door. Elsa smiled and walked back to her room. She took a quick shower and looked through her closet. What was she going to wear? She wanted to make a good impression on everyone...especially the boys. Elsa laughed at her thought. She looked throw her closet and decided to wear a light blue tank top with a half cut black shirt over it. She then threw on some black jeans, and settled on some light blue wedges. Elsa was not the one to wear heels but she was senior, and it was the first day of school. First impressions said a lot about you. When she looked in the mirror and was satisfied with herself, she quickly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then grabbed her book bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. She got a blueberry bagel and put it in the toaster. Anna soon came downstairs and smiled at her. "Are you excited?" She asked. "Yes I am," Elsa replied. Anna smiled. "Make friend, lots of them ok?" Anna said as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder. Elsa was shy, so she did not speak much. However, in middle school when she met Rapunzel, she somehow to stopped the shyness out and broke Elsa's walls a little. Just a little, even though she still kept to herself. She was able to bring her self out to Rapunzel and was a little more outgoing at school. However, she was still shy and the walls were still up. Elsa learned to protect herself. Ardellene Elementary School taught her that.

***FLASH BACK*** _Nerd, boogerface, idiot Elsa sat down near the brick wall as those words surrounded her mind. No one liked her they did not want her around. They only used her for her brains and then talked about her behind her back. Elsa cried. One boy came up to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up; hopping someone came to rescue her. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He then spit on her face and ran away laughing. Elsa cried._ ***END OF FLASH BACK***

"Elsa, Elsa," Elsa looked at Anna as the memory went away, even though she has moved on from it, it still hurts like a knife. "Elsa, Rapunzel just called saying she's outside," Anna said. "We better go." Elsa nodded and grabbed her bag and ate the last few bites of her bagel. She walked outside with Anna and got into the front seat of Rapunzel's car while Anna got in the back. This year would be like be better...than any other year before, Elsa thought as she turned on the radio with Naughty Boy's la la la playing inside her head.

**Jack's P.O.V **

Jack got out his new black motorcycle and took of his sunglasses. Finally, he thought, it was his senior year at Disney Works High and he was planning to make it the best year, not just for him but also for everyone else...especially the teachers. He was wearing some black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He made sure to brush his hair before coming to school, even though he rarely did. In addition, when he did, it usually means says special occasion, and senior year was always a special occasion. This year would be awesome he thought as he walked inside the building for his schedule. As he walked around, he noticed how many people changed over the summer, especially the girls, he thought as he smirked. He looked at Tink as she walked over to him and smiled. She wore a green sleeveless spring dress that just barely touched her knee. He knew that she dressed like that to attract a guy's attention. Too bad no one is going to want her no more than two weeks, he thought, as he smirked. "Hi Jack," Tink said to him as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Hey Tink," he smiled first day and he already has someone to bang. Nice going Jack, he thought. Just then, a black BMW pulled up next to his car and he and Tink turned to see who it was. Out came three girls one with soft blond long hair and wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt saying omg, Rapunzel, he thought. Next was a girl with orange reddish hair in pig tails with a green and pink dress with little flowers, Anna, even though she w sandbags s two years younger than him, he knew who he was with her happiness and strange awkwardness she was pretty popular at school. And lastly came out Elsa, she was stunning, he felt like the world had flipped over and took his breath, he could not believe how beautiful she still looked to him year after year How she carried herself always elegant and ladylike was what caused him to fall for her. Ever since 6th grade, he knew that he loved her and wanted her as his own. To marry her and love her like no guy has ever loved her before. He watched her as she walked into the school and looked at him, just briefly; just for a moment, he felt a connection with her. He decided at that moment, that this year he was making her his own.


	2. Opportunities and Excitment

**Author's Note**

**Ok so I had uploaded chapter 1 and I was excited for the amount of follows and favorites for the story. It wasn't much but it was enough for me; I was quite happy**** So, shout out to everyone who followed the story and added it to your favs. And thanks Megan for your review, and I'm sorry about the typos. LOL. So this time I made sure to double check my work which I don't usually do so that explains the misspellings. Now here's my shout out to everybody who followed, faved, or reviewed the story.**

**Megan**

**Animagus 7**

**SnowPrincessJelsa**

**Everlarkmagic75**

**Lovinglovexx**

**Andreita1000lee**

**And if I leaved any names out I'm so sorry. I'm just happy it's my first fanfic. **

**And now I present chapter 2 :D**

**CHAPTER 2: Opportunities and Excitement**

**Jacks P.O.V **

Jack walked inside the building with Tink beside him. He had almost got into a fight with her after the way she saw how he looked at Elsa. Jack didn't want to fight with Tink, so he just told her he was looking at the car and seeing how good it was. Luckily she believed him, knowing his love for cars. But Jack felt ashamed he really wanted Elsa as his own and here he is with Tink under his arms. Being with Tink wasn't going to help him in any way, so why was he still with her, plus they weren't even dating. He just wanted what's between her legs. Odin, he thought, I really have to change my ways. As Jack walked inside the office to get his schedule he realized Elsa was there too. He smiled. Maybe he can speak to her now, but first he had to get rid of Tink.

"Tink," Jack Frost said with a smile. "Yes," she looked at him.

"I have to stay behind in the office because I have to talk with Principal Moon about something, dealing with the...um...football team," Jack said nervously. "So like you can go ahead to class and like I'll see you later,"

Tink looked at him, and for a minute Jack thought she didn't believe his lie, it really wasn't a lie he did had try out for the football team again.. Tink looked at him and smiled "Okay babe," she said as she kissed his cheek and walked ahead to class. He breathed a sigh of relief. He walked into Principal Moon's office and walked over to Vanessa. She really was a senior like him, since last year when their Secretary quit they had a hard time finding a new one and so Vanessa volunteered part time. She was the another girl he would have respect for the only problem was every time someone compliments her, she would spread her legs wide open. But who was he to judge, he did had sex with her quite a few times. He walked over to her and smiled. She smiled back. "Hey Jack," she said in a sing song voice. "Is Principal Moon here?" He asked.

"Yea," she said "He's in a meeting with some parents"

"Ok," he said as he walked away from her desk. "Wait, Jack," Vanessa said. "Yes," he turned around. "When can we go on a date again?" Jack smiled of course she would ask. He was tempted to say yes and set a date so he can get in between her legs again, but Elsa was nearby and he wanted her above all things. "Sorry Vanessa, but I'm done with you, and I want to settle down for awhile," he said hoping Elsa would hear. Without hearing what she had to say, Jack turned around and walked to where Elsa was. He definitely had to get rid of his old habits

**Elsa P.O.V **

Elsa flipped through her J-14 magazine as she waited for Principal Moon to call her in. When she had gone to her first period class, her teacher, Ms. Ursula told her that Principal Moon wanted to see her. She was nervous because she has never been called to the principal's office unless it was to drop off something to her teacher.

She tried to replay in her mind what she had done so bad that she had to go to Mr. Moon's office. There was one time when her ex-boyfriend tried to kiss her in the library and she slapped him. The librarian saw but never said anything to her. Hopefully it wasn't about that. As she flipped through her magazine suddenly the door opened and she looked up to see Jack Frost walking. What he was doing here, she thought. He walked over to Vanessa, the school secretary. She liked Vanessa and thought she was a really nice girl. The only problem was she slept with more guys than Elsa could count. Almost the whole male student body had sex with her. Elsa shook her head at the thought, sometimes she felt sorry for the girls who did that. They had no respect for themselves. Though she would sometimes envy the attention they got, but knew her parents would kill her if she ever turned out like them. She looked up and saw Jack walk towards her. He smiled at her and sat down next to her. Elsa moved her books and placed them on the other side of her. "Hey," she heard. She looked up and blushed nervously. "Hey, hey me?" She asked questionably. He smiled and nodded. "Oh," she said. "Hey"

Elsa didn't know why she was acting this way, she didn't like Jack, and she definitely didn't love him "You look nice," he said. "Thanks," she mumbled back. Soon Mr. Moon came out the office and called Elsa inside. She picked up her books and magazine and walked inside.

Elsa walked inside Mr. Moon's office with her books in hand. She was nervous. Mr. Moon sat down at his desk and motioned for Elsa to have a seat. Elsa sat down right across from him. Whatever it was she was going to face it. Mr. Moon smiled genuinely at her as he flipped through her portfolio.

"Elsa," Mr. Moon said as she sat up a little straighter and paid more attention. "Your grades have been beyond acceptable," he said as he kept flipping through or portfolio. Elsa had kept quiet for she had no idea where this was heading.

Mr. Moon stopped and put his hands on the desk as he looked her straight in the eye. "Ever year we pick three girls who have at least a 3.0 GPA and good character throughout the school year, to be nominated as valedictorians," Mr. Moon's smile became bigger and more genuine, "We ask teachers on these girls behavior and see who they have in mind to be nominated as potential valedictorians" Mr. Moon continued."And you Elsa have been selected as one of those three girls."

Elsa smiled. No words could contain her explain her excitement. Mr. Moon saw that and decided to explain some more.

"You will be doing a couple of things until we pick one girl as valedictorian," Mr. Moon continued. "We will first give you a paper your parents will have to sign a paper saying they agree to the terms and conditions and that they will let you be considered as a valedictorian," Elsa suddenly tensed up. Mr. Moon notice and stopped. "Is there anything wrong Elsa?" He asked.

Mr. Moon was genuine and was very nice to the kids. He understood how they think and always went out his way to help him, that's what made him popular around the kids and they always came to him for help. Elsa knew how he was but scared to tell him the truth, scared to tell him that she didn't have parents and lived by herself. So she lied.

"No, Mr. Moon," she said "I'm just so excited and nervous, I don't know how to tell my parents" Mr. Moon smiled, knowing exactly how she was feeling for ever girl had the same experience. "There is nothing to worry about I'm sure they will be very happy," Mr. Moon said as he handed the papers for her parent's to sign. Elsa nodded as she got up. "I'll call your teacher to tell her why you are late," Mr. Moon said as he walked her to the door. Elsa nodded as she exited the office. What was she going to do; she thought as she walked to her locker and got ready to go to second period.

**Jack's P.O.V **

Jack watched Elsa as she walked out the office. She looked tense as if something was bothering her. Jack looked from her to Mr. Moon's office. Jack didn't know if to still go to his office or follow Elsa. Fuck it, he thought. This was the love of his life and he was going to be there for her when she needed him. He walked out Mr. Moon's office and ran up to her until he was beside her. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked. Elsa looked at him. "Oh nothing," she said. "I've been nominated as one of the top three girls to get voted as valedictorian,"

Jack smiled. "That's great," he said. Elsa looked at him and continued walking. Jack could definitely see that something was wrong. "Elsa, what's wrong?" He asked. "It's nothing," she mumbled and turned her head away.

Jack frowned he didn't want to see her like this; he could also see a few tears streaming down her face. It broke his heart to see her like that, it broke his heart even more knowing there wasn't much he can do about it since they weren't even friends. But he wasn't going to let her cry without him being there. He placed both hands on her shoulder and turned her towards him.

"Elsa," he whispered. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong, I'm here for you," he said. She cried even harder. Jack didn't know what to do but hold her in his arms, and surprisingly she let him. After a couple of minutes of Elsa's sobbing and tears wetting up his shirt, Elsa pulled away from him. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped her eyes. Jack pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here," he handed it to her. Elsa took it and smiled. "Do you care to talk about it," Jack asked, hoping she will let him in. He knew she had a wall, he could tell by how she carried herself and could see it in her eyes. That she didn't want to hurt no more, and that she protected herself to let nobody in. Jack wanted to break through those walls see how she really is, he knew that she would have a hard time trusting him because of his status, but he was willing to do whatever it takes to make her his. Elsa shook her head, "Not really," "Okay," he responded. He didn't want to push her away when he already had her this close. Soon the bell rang. They both looked up at the clock. First period was over. "What class do you have next?" He asked. "Wood shop," she responded. "Me too," he said with a smile. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" Elsa looked him in the eye, and for a minute he thought he say hope as her eyes sparkled a bit. Oh how he loved her eyes, the way it just shows her emotions. She was an easy read and would be easy to get what his pants desired most, but it wasn't like that for him, he wanted all of her from her looks to her brains. He wanted her inside out. He wanted to get to know her for who she was and what she thought. Elsa smiled and said, "Actually, no I don't," He smiled as the both walked to her class. Maybe this was the opportunity he had to make her his own.


	3. Opportunities and Confessions

**CHAPTER 3: Opportunities and Confessions **

**Jack P.O.V **

As Jack and Elsa walked inside the classroom, he could not help but feel like all eyes are on them. He walked behind her as she chooses a spot in the middle near the door. Each desk was able to contain two people. He sat down next to her. He looked at Toothless, captain of the football team; he saw the look of lust in Toothless eyes as he licked his lips as he eyed Elsa up and down.

Jack felt anger boil up inside him. He sent a glare at Toothless, who quickly turned away, but not without one more look at Elsa.

Their teacher Mr. North soon started to speak in his thick Russian accent, "Hello students, this is your final year here and I intend, as I do every year to make wood shop one of the best classes you've ever been to," he said with a jolly laughter. None of the students laughed with him.

"Since this your first day I'll give you a list of all the things we will be doing in class throughout the year," he said as he passed out the sheets. "I'll also give you guys the rest of the class period to get acquainted with each other," Jack smiled this is just the type of opportunity he needed to talk to Elsa. Jack looked at Elsa as he took one of the sheets and passed it to her. Just briefly, their fingers touched and he could see a slight blush rise on Elsa's cheeks.

He watched her as she scanned over the paper before putting it in a folder. He watched as she took out a notebook, got up to speak to Mr. North's desk, and then exited the classroom. He wondered where she went so he went to Mr. North's desk and asked to go to the bathroom. When Jack exited the classroom, he scanned the halls looking for Elsa.

He saw her sitting on the hallway floor and sat next to her. Elsa P.O.V "What are you drawing?" Elsa jumped at the question, surprised in seeing Jack sitting next to her. What is up with this boy, she thought. "Nothing," she said as she pulled her notebook closer to her. "Oh let me see," he said.

Before Elsa could respond, he swiped to book from her, as he flipped through the book; Elsa was scared of his reactions to her architecture drawings. "These are nice!" He said to Elsa's surprise. "Thanks," she said. He handed the notebook to back to her. "Do you want to be an architect?" He asked. "Yes, I'm supposed to inherit my family's house building business as soon as I graduate college,"

"Oh" He said. "You would make a lot of money" Elsa nodded in agreement, she wondered why this boy was interested in her so much and why he chose this year to take so much interest in her. "Elsa," she heard as she turned to look at him. "I have a confession to make,"

Jack was nervous; he was going to tell Elsa his feelings for her. Elsa looked at him questionably. "Elsa I have a confession to make he started, I like you a lot. Ever since I first saw you I couldn't get you out of my mind," Jack started.

He looked to her with any signs of the same feelings or any sign he should continue. He saw nothing.

"I know you heard of my status as being a player or womanizer or whatever, and I know that will give you a hard time in trusting me, but I'm willing to take the chances. I know that you probably don't feel the same way but I was hoping you would give me a chance in proving myself to you," Jack finished. After he said that he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders, he looked at Elsa hoping she would say something.

Nothing came out she just stared at him. Jack felt heartbroken. "Jack," he heard and looked up. "I don't know," was all she said. Jack looked at her.

"Elsa," he said. "I know you keep a wall blocking your heart because you have been hurt to many times, I can tell but if you let me in I promise to not hurt you Elsa," he continued. "You are the one girl I care about and I promise that if you let me in I'll show what it's like to..." Jack stopped himself he did not want to say love because he did not want to push her away or scare her. "I'll show you what it's like to have someone truly care about you," He stopped. He said everything he wanted to say now it was up to Elsa to make the final decision.

**Elsa P.O.V**

Elsa listened intently to Jack's words. She studies him and his eyes and body movement that would hint, he was lying or did not mean any of which he said. So far, she saw none. She wanted what he offered, to fell loved and wanted. She felt that way with Anna, Rapunzel, and her other friends, but she wanted that with someone else. Jack could give her that.

"Jack," she said, as she looked him in the eye. He looked up at her; she thought she saw a little pain in his eyes, for what he took as rejection at first. "I'm willing to take that risk with you," she said with a smile.

Jack smiled and hugged her tightly. Elsa felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks as she hugged him back. "Oh Elsa," he said. "I promise you won't regret your decision."

Elsa smiled and she had a feeling she would not regret her choice either.


	4. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 4: Misunderstandings**

_**Three weeks later…**_

**Elsa P.O.V**

Jack Frost and Elsa Summers have been dating for three weeks so far and everything went well. Jack would always come to her with flowers once a week and had a new love letter written for her in her locker. Elsa knew he was somehow, slowly breaking down her walls brick by brick. Elsa soon was more open to him and other around her. Though she was still scared somehow being with Jack, broke her away from her fears a bit. As Elsa exited her last class and walked to her locker, she felt watched. She turned around and saw Tink with the rest of her crew behind her. They were walking towards her with hate in their eyes. Ever since Jack and Elsa started going out, it cause a lot of gossip to quickly flow around the school. They were the exact opposites from each other, Jack with his outgoing, joking nature and Elsa with her shy, introverted nature, were the most unlikely couples people heard of. Elsa also soon found that they had nothing in common; as she remembered a conversation, they had over the found a few days ago.

**Jack=Bold**

_Elsa=italic_

***Flashback***

Jack and Elsa's text message conversation

**Hey Babe**

_Babe?_

**Yes Babe, that is until I find a new nickname for you**

_Lol ok_

**Oh let's play a game**

_A game?_

**Yea, 21 questions so we know more about each other**

_Ok you start_

**Favorite food?**

_Chocolate_

**Chocolate? Is that even in a food group?**

_Yes sugar you would know that if you pay attention in health_

**Ok you got me but I do not like chocolate though**

_Omg why not _

**Just do not anyway your turn**

_Omg no I want to know how you cannot like chocolate it is like delicious heaven_

**Well I guess heaven taste disgusting**

_I cannot not believe you, you are officially shunned_

**Babe seriously?**

5 minutes later…

**Babe?**

**I am sorry!**

**Babe?**

**I did not mean to offend you**

**I'm sorry :'(**

**Babe? Plz talk to me**

20 minutes later….

**Ok I like chocolate now**

_You do? :D_

**No.**

***End of Flashback***

Elsa smiled as she thought of their conversation; it was funny how their differences brought them together. They did not have anything in common but they were still close anyway.

"Elsa," Elsa turned around as she heard her name being shouted by a voice she despised so much. It was Tink.

"Hey Tink," she said.

"Don't hey me you stupid slut," Elsa rolled her eyes. This was not what she wanted today. "I know you didn't just roll your eyes at me," Tink yelled. Tink's yelling had soon caught a lot of attention and people nearby were starting to stare.

"I heard you are with Jack now," Tink said as she walked up to Elsa and was soon standing close enough to where you can see the difference in height. Tink was kind of short in her 5'3 foot frame while Elsa was on the taller side at 5'7.

"I am," Elsa, replied calmly, she was not going to fight over a boy.

"Well guess what slut," Tink said, " whatever trick you pulled on Jack it's not going to work, because he's going to use you just like he did with ever other girl in this school, you're just another side chick, I'm his main girl," Tink said with a smile. Elsa roller her eyes and parted her lips as if she was about to say something then stopped. She remembers what her father said about fights, "A true warrior knows when to fight and when it's not the effort, he doesn't fight people he can easily beat."

Elsa smiled. This was not a fight for her; it was not worth the effort. Elsa looked at Tink roller her eyes and walked away.

"Oh no come back here you bitch, don't you there walk away from me," Elsa turned around to see a hand raised ready to slap her and closed her eyes, ready to take what's coming. Elsa waited. For some reason the blow never came, she opened her eyes to see a male about 5'9 with brown hair holding Tink's wrist firmly.

"What did you call her?" he growled to Tink. Tink trembled with fright.

"N…n…nothing," she stuttered.

"It better has been nothing," he said still firmly gripping Tink's hand. "Don't ever raise your hand on her again," He said to her. "Especially when me or Jack is around, you hear me?" He asked firmly. "Yes, Tink said in fear.

"No go where you are supposed to be before I end up breaking your wrist," he let go of her hand. Tink turned away in the other direction and walked away swiftly. The guy turned to Elsa and smiled. "Sorry about that," he said.

"No problem, thank you," Elsa said with a smile. "Hiccup," the guy said while lending his hand out to Elsa for her to shake it. "Hiccup?" she said questioningly. Hiccup smiled "My real name is Howard, but Hiccup's my nick name since I always had the hiccups as a kid," Elsa nodded she remembered him; he always hiccupped after everything he said in 5th grade. Hiccup had grown a lot since she last seen him he. He used to be the boy everyone made fun of, but now was the boy everyone was after. He was currently on the track team despite his amputated leg. He was also part of the student council as vice-president. He had grown a lot. "My name is-," Hiccup held his hand up to stop her. "I already know who you are," he said. "Your Jack's girlfriend, everyone knows you,"

"Oh," Elsa said, she did not know if that was a good thing or bad thing, knowing Jack's status as a womanizer and she was currently in a relationship…with a womanizer. "You didn't have to do what you did for me back there," she said looking up at him.

"I know," he replied. "But Jack wouldn't be happy knowing you were in trouble and I was there and didn't do anything about it," Elsa nodded but was speechless; Jack has never done what Hiccup said for any girl, what made her so different?

"What class do you have?" Hiccup asked. "Um…study hall," Elsa said looking at her schedule. She had a hard time remembering her schedule with all the homework and assignments just given. "Well how about we go outside then?" Elsa looked up at him. "We?" she said questioningly. "Yea," he said with a smile. "I have a free period right now and then lunch after, so we can go to the garden before lunch," Elsa did not know if to follow him or just go on her own. She did not want anything crazy happen to her. Fuck it, she thought, she already took a big risk while dating Jack. She was not going back into her cage any longer. Elsa took the choice of following Hiccup.

**Jack's P.O.V**

Jack could not concentrate, every time he tried all thoughts went to Elsa. He put his head down as Mr. Wesselton droned on and on about history and other, B.S. Jack did not care about. He looked outside the window to the school's garden. The garden club had worked hard on it and every year it looked better than the last. He saw Hiccup and Elsa walked toward the bench near the garden. He knew this was Hiccup's free period but what was Elsa doing here. He watched them as envy boiled up inside of him as he saw them. Elsa laughed as she and Hiccup talked. They sat down with Hiccup sitting on one side with his back facing Jack and Elsa on the other side, smiling and laughing. He watched them as they were talking and laughing. He watched as Elsa leaned in close to him and…it looked as if they were kissing. He felt anger boil up inside him, how could his best friend do this to him?

**Elsa P.O.V**

Elsa smiled as she sat with Hiccup, Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida, and Astrid. Hiccup had introduced her to all his other friends. Elsa was kind of sad to not see Anna but she was two years older than her so she doubt they would see each other much. All of Hiccup's friends were nice people and turns out Rapunzel met them. Astrid was very beautiful at 5'7 with blond hair. Her looks kind of made Elsa feel a little insecure, but she and Astrid had really hit it off. She could also tell Hiccup had a crush on her (Astrid) as he introduced her to them, when he blushed a little as he mentioned Astrid's name. Merida was the same height as Astrid with wild, deep red hair. Merida was very athletic and turns out; she liked archery as much as she liked horseback riding. Flynn was on the football team and had brown hair like Hiccup. Elsa thought he was a nice guy and liked him very much, and Rapunzel especially took and extreme liking to him as well, but a lot more than Elsa.

Elsa looked back at Jack who had just came inside the lunchroom and smiled, but her smile soon left as she saw the scowl on his face when he saw her. Elsa had soon started falling for Jack and her feelings had soon grown as she spent more time with him. Jack had sat down across from her next to Astrid and slammed his books on the table. Everybody jumped when they heard the books slam against the table. The scowl on his face said it all.

"Damn Jack what's up with you?" Hiccup asked jokingly. "Like you should know," Jack said with a sneer on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup asked, knowing Jack thought he did something wrong, and stood up with his hands slammed on the table. "Don't start bullsh-,"

"Jack," Elsa said interrupting him. Jack and Hiccup were starting to get attention from nearby tables. Jack looked at Elsa and his face softened a bit. Hiccup sat down. She looked at the two. What was wrong, she thought.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 5: I'm Sorry**

**Elsa P.O.V**

Elsa was confused. What was going on with Jack? Hiccup had told her how close he and Jack were and how they have been friends for 5 years, Elsa wondered what Hiccup did to make Jack so angry.

Jack and Hiccup both sat down while still glaring at each other. Elsa looked at Jack and extended her leg to brush against his. Jack glared at her and kicks her leg.

"Ouch," Elsa said and massaged her leg. Hiccup looked at him. "Dude just because you are mad at me doesn't mean you have to take it out on your girl,"

"Oh shut up Hiccup she is just as guilty as you are," Hiccup got angry, stood up, and slammed his hands on the table. She could tell he was seriously pissed. "Ok I'm seriously pissed right now, what did I do?" Hiccup yelled. His yelling was heard across the whole cafeteria and everyone turned their heads to look at them. All you could hear now was crickets. All eyes were on the two men.

Jack stood up and looked at Hiccup in the eye. "You don't know well how about I remind you," Jack walked over to Hiccup and soon they were on the same side of the table. Jack looked like he was itching to punch Hiccup and Hiccup looked like he wanted to return the favor. "You kissed Elsa outside the garden I saw you two making out," Gasp was heard throughout the cafeteria. Elsa was a good girl they were surprised at what she did.

Elsa went back in my mind to when she and Hiccup were in the garden. They were looking at designs Hiccup drew. She had bent over the table to get a better look. She gasped. To someone else it did look like they were kissing but they were not. She felt heartbroken, she and Jack just started the relationship and she could not believe he would think she would do such a thing. Elsa looked down as tears started streaming down her face. Astrid and Rapunzel rushed to Elsa's side to soothe Elsa. Both girls knew Elsa would not do such thing, but they had a little doubt in their mind because they both knew how people changed.

**Hiccup P.O.V **

How could he? Jack was my best friend how could he think I would do such a thing. I glared at Jack. I was shocked and hurt to find out my best friend for five fucking years did not trust me.

"You know damn well I wouldn't do such a thing and Elsa wouldn't either," I said to him while sneering. "I've been your best friend for 5 years, 5 fucking years and you don't trust me, yes me and Elsa were in the garden but I would never do something like that to hurt you,"

"And how would I know that," Jack replied to me. I frowned at him. "It's called trust but apparently you wouldn't know much about that would you,"

I did not wait for what he had to say I grabbed my bag and lunch tray, threw my lunch in the trash, walked out the cafeteria, and slammed the door on my way out. I need to get away from the son of a bitch I called friend.

**Elsa P.O.V**

I had soon exited the cafeteria shortly after Hiccup. I could tell he was hurt as much as I was. I stood at my locker and went through the papers. I had a habit of organizing things when I am stressed or mad.

As I looked through the papers in my locker, I saw the letter addressed to my parents. Not only I had to deal with Jack but I also had to deal with finding someone to sign my permission slip. I sighed why was life so hard. I thought about Cinderella, she was our next-door neighbor, who lined with her husband Charming and grandmother, Beepity Bop and was there for us when our parents died. She could not take us in because the government did not think her income was stable enough to sustain but allowed her to watch over us as our next-door neighbor. She was not my guardian but she had somehow worked something out with the officials.

I have not told her the news yet but hopefully she will find a way to work everything out.

**Jack P.O.V **

What had I done? I had lost my best friend and girlfriend over some mistake. I walked down the hall and saw Elsa going through her locker. She looked so beautiful, and the way the sun reflected on her platinum blond hair was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. I need to apologize for what I did. I walked over to Elsa making as little noise as possible. I walked behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist from behind. (You know what I am talking about ladies ;))

Elsa squealed. "Jack," she said with excitement. "Hey Babe," I said and kissed her on my cheek. Elsa turned around facing me. My hands were still around her waist and her face was only a few inches from mine.

"Don't act like what happened in the cafeteria didn't happen," There was seriousness in her tone and I knew she meant business. "Jack what you did wasn't right you really hurt me and Hiccup,"

"I know babe," I replied. "I let my anger get in the way and cloudy vision, I'm sorry," Elsa smiled at me. I really was sorry. I knew how hurt Hiccup was because I would feel the same way. "Jack I forgive you but Hiccup is the one you really should be apologizing to he's really hurt and upset," I nodded my head in response; if he accused me of the same thing, I would be hurt too. Elsa saw the look on my face and hugged me. I smiled. Elsa was so good to me she always cared and wanted to take care if others. She was the perfect girl for me.

**Shortly After School... **

**Elsa P.O.V **

Jack had walked Elsa and her sister Anna home that day. He did not live far from her. Rapunzel had ditched Elsa and Anna to walk with Flynn that day. Boys, Elsa thought, they would steal your best friend right from you. But who was she to talk she's been texting Jack a lot more than she texted Rapunzel. As Elsa walked inside her bedroom and threw her book bag on her bed. She saw the valedictorian permission slip.

Elsa sighed grabbed the paper and walked over to her next-door neighbor's. Elsa rang the doorbell stepped back and waited. Cinderella opened the door. "Elsa, come on in," Cinderella said when she saw her. They walked into the living room and sat down.

"By the look on your face I could tell something is wrong, what is it?" Elsa smiled. Cinderella knew her very well. "I got nominated as one of the top three girls to be valedictorian," Cinderella smiled. "Elsa that is wonderful," Elsa nodded her head. "The only problem is that I need my parents or guardians to sign a permission slip saying they will let me be nominated,"

Like Elsa's, Cinderella smile soon feel as she heard the news. "Well I don't know what to say you know I'm still fighting for custody, but their still looking for your family members,"

Elsa sighed. "All of my family members are gone my grandparents are dead on both sides, and my Aunt...after my mom married my dad she doesn't speak to us anymore, she could be dead for all I know,"

"Elsa don't say that she is still family," Elsa sighed and put her head in her hands and cried. Cinderella was too damn nice for her own good.

Just then, Cinderella's grandmother Beepity Boop came in.

"Hello you two," she said with a smile. Cinderella smiled, "Hi mama,"

"What Elsa is crying for my dear?" Cinderella answered. "She got nominated for valedictorian but needs someone to sign her permission slip,"

"Then why don't you sign it?"

"I'm not her legal guardian grandmother; the system won't let me,"

"Oh screw the system," Cinderella's grandmother said and she walked over to the permission slip and signed it.

"You know Cindy, you too damn nice for your own good you need to learn how to bend the rules a bit," Elsa laughed. "That's not true,"

Cinderella said. "She turn her head to Elsa am I to nice?" Elsa sat there shocked not wanting to hurt Cindy's feelings she said, "I should go and um check on Anna I'll see you guys later," Elsa quickly exited the house and laughed as she heard Cindy and her grandmother still arguing. Things were turning around a bit. Elsa smiled as she ran home to tell Anna the good news.

**I had put Cinderella in there to turn things around a bit, but honestly, I do not like Cinderella, like her grandmother said she's too nice. FYI I don't curse and I used the fairy godmother as Cinderella's grandmother but I don't know what her name is so beepity bop sound good, I got it off the song, when she turned the mice into pumpkins and stuff. And I do not own any of these characters, just a quick disclaimer. Anyway any suggestions for the story I'm kind of having writer's block so all ideas are welcome!**


	6. More I'm Sorrys

**Chapter 6: More I'm Sorrys**

**Jack P.O.V**

Hiccup was still mad, I knew because when I asked my mom if he was picking me up today, she said Hiccup called earlier saying he couldn't pick me today because he had to "get to school early" for track practice, so I had to take the bus. As I waited for the bus to come, I thought about yesterday. I replayed the scene with Hiccup and Elsa in the garden in my head. I realize from my point it would look like they were kissing but what I failed to realize was that Elsa had lower her head facing down. I am such and idiot, I thought as I walked on the upcoming bus. I decided to sit down in the back not wanting to get more attention than I already had. I sat down and turned on my phone to see if Elsa had texted. One new message from Flynn.

_F: Hey, man what was up with you yesterday?_

_J: jealousy, sorry I realized I was wrong_

I waited a couple of minutes and decided to listen to people's conversations. Most of the conversations were about Elsa, the incident and me yesterday. Some people were adding stuff saying Elsa kissed Hiccup in front of me in the cafeteria and a fight broke out. Elsa was going to be so mad at me over the attention we got yesterday. Unlike me, Elsa avoided attention like a plague; we were different in every way. I loved to joke around while she was more on the calm down side, I was and extrovert, she was an introvert. Either way I still loved her. My phone buzzed, it either meant Flynn texted back or I got a new message. I had two new messages one from Elsa and one from Flynn.

_E: Jack you really messed up yesterday you have some serious explaining to do_

I guess she heard a couple things people were saying.

_J: I know babe I'm sorry snowflake_

After I sent my message to Elsa, I looked at the text message I recently got from Flynn.

_F: Figured anyway Hiccup is still mad he cussed you out in the car_

_J: Car? _

_F: Yes, he is driving me to school today you have a lot of apologizing to do_

I decided not to answer that, for I knew what trouble I was in. More I am sorrys coming up.

**Elsa P.O.V**

During the ride to school, Anna kept going on about some dude she just met name Hans. "Oh Elsa you should've seen him the way his hair was so wavy and his eyes they were so beautiful," Me and Rapunzel giggled as she went on and on like some fan girl. That was until she told me the dreaded news. "Oh yea and we are getting married," I spit out my lemonade as Rapunzel slammed on the breaks. "What?!" we said at the same time.

"We are getting married," Anna said innocently. "Anna," I said. "You can't marry a man you just met,"

She looked at me like she was offended. "You can if it's true love!" She exclaimed. "Rapunzel tell her," Anna said as she glanced between me and Rapunzel looking for support. "Sorry Ana but I agree with Elsa,"

"Anna what do you know about true love?" I asked her. "More than you," Anna yelled at me. "All you know how to do is shut people out," I turned around in my seat and fought the tears coming from my eyes. It did not hurt me about what she said; it hurt because she was right I did shut people out. I picked up my bag and my lemonade and got out the car. "Elsa!" both Rapunzel and Anna yelled after me as they got out the car. "I'm walking to school," I said to them without turning my head toward them. "Elsa I'm sorry about what I said," Anna yelled.

I turned around towards them. "You guys please just leave me alone I need some space," Rapunzel nodded her and went back inside along with Anna. I watched them drive away as tears fell down my face.

**Hiccup P.O.V**

I drove the truck to school as I listened to Flynn and Merida bickering in the back about which sport was better, archery or football. I rolled my eyes at them. I slowed down the car as I saw Elsa walk down the street. I stopped the car, rolled down my window and called her name. She turned around towards me and gave a small smile; I could tell it was forced. "Hey Hiccup," she responded. "Hey, why aren't you with Rapunzel and Anna?"

She blushed and smiled a bit. "I kind of kick myself out the car."

"Oh," I responded. "Why don't you ride with me?"

Elsa looked shocked. "I don't know Hiccup especially with what happened yesterday, I don't want a replay you know." I understand what she meant. "It's ok Elsa," She looked at me and walked towards the truck, I opened the door, waited for her to go in, and walked to the driver's side.

**Later at school…**

**Elsa P.O.V**

Merida and Flynn quickly got out the truck and raced towards the school building. They were bickering over who was faster, girls or boys. I was about to get out the car before Hiccup put a hand on my arm and stopped me. "Hey I was wondering have you heard from Jack lately?"

I looked at him; I could tell that the accusation was having a serious toll on him. "Yes, he apologized to me yesterday,"

"Did he mention me?"

"No but I mentioned that he should talk to you,"

"Okay thanks Elsa"

"No problem," We both got out the car to see Jack staring at us with

confusion and hurt, written all over his face.

**Haha I love teasing you guys like this. But don't worry they won't argue and everything will be resolved. **


	7. Explanations

**Chapter 7: Explanations **

**Jack P.O.V **

When I saw Elsa in Hiccup's truck, I was scared. I hope she was not turning to him for comfort. I thought she forgave me. I looked at them and I could tell he was still mad. Elsa came up to me for she could tell by my face I wanted and explanation.

"Jack it's not what it looks like,"

"I know Elsa," I said and smiled. I looked at Hiccup as he walked over to me.

"Hey Hiccup," He did not say anything and just nodded his head. "Elsa," I said. "Can you leave me and Hiccup alone so we can talk?"

"Sure," Elsa walked inside the school building.

"Hey Hiccup, I'm sorry, I was overreacting,"

"I know,"

"I'm sorry,"

Hiccup smiled at me. "Its fine plus I miss talking to my best friend," "Me too,"

"Oh yea just so you know Elsa was walking down the street and we picked her up,"

"Its fine thanks for watching over Elsa,"

"Your welcome, I expect the same for me and Astrid,"

"You and Astrid aren't even together," Hiccup blushed. "You see I'm still working on that," I laughed as me and Hiccup walked inside the school.

**October**

**(Not much happened between the time period except Jack told Elsa about the apologizes and Elsa and Hiccup's friendship grew, and Anna unfortunately is still with Hans...and she knows Kristoff) **

**Elsa P.O.V **

School had become great to me. I never had this much fun in a long time. My friendship with Hiccup grew and we became real close. Hiccup was still trying to get to Astrid but always got cold feet with her. Anna had made over a million friends; her closest ones were Kristoff, Ariel, and Anastasia. I met them and think they were all a nice group of friends, she made a good choice. If only she made the same choices with boyfriends. She was still with that dick face, Hans. I looked at Anna as she blabbed on and on about school. She was so carefree and innocent, why couldn't I be like her. We were walking through the Corona Mall and eating ice cream. I was looking for a new job, because college was, coming up soon and I wanted the money to pay in case the scholarships I applied for did not accept me. Moreover, I wanted to help Cindy pay for Anna's bills and me. I walked around as I saw Forever 21, they had the cutest clothes and it was my favorite store. I looked at the store as I saw a _Help Wanted_ sign. "Anna can you wait out here I'm going to go inside the store real quick?"

"Ok," she said. And sat down on the bench. I walked inside the store and looked around. Everything was so pretty. I walked up to the cashier desk. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes in a short yellow flowery dress. "Hey," I said. "I saw the help wanted sign and wondered if you are still hiring." She looked up at me. "Hey I'm Belle, and yes we are,"

"I was wondering if-," Belle interrupted me. "How about you start tomorrow," I look surprised. "Um...ok but do you need anything,"

"No, not much girls actually volunteered for the job so we need the help we can get," "Ok,"

"Haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't know,"

"Do you go to Disney Works High and are with that guy Jack Frost?"

"Yes," I responded. "How do you know?"

"Everybody knows you," "Oh," I said. "Yea I go there too," "Oh," I said as I started to remember. Belle was the girl who was part of the student council and cheerleading team. She went out with Bruce, but every body called him Beast because of his gruff manner. "Thanks for the job,"

"You're welcome," Belle responded. "See you tomorrow," I smiled and walked out the store. I walked over to Anna who was talking to a guy with black hair. He looked somewhat cute. He was tall at 6'2, and was wearing black jeans with a gray t-shirt and black coat. I walked over to them.

"Hey Elsa, oh this is Norman Black, but everybody calls him Pitch,"

"Hi Pitch how come I've never seen you before?"

"I go to Corona High we aren't as famous as Disney Works but I'm going to transfer there soon."

"Ok," I said. I turned to Anna. "I got the job,"

"You did," she said and jumped up and down and started hugging me. I laughed. I turned to Pitch. "Bye Pitch," I said and waved at him and walked away.

**Pitch** **P.O.V**

I smiled as I saw Elsa walk with her sister. I heard about her relationship with Jack. He loved her just as much as he loved Tooth. To bad, I took her from him and I was going to do the same thing with Elsa. Make him pay for what he did to me. I smiled as I walked away towards the food court.

**Elsa P.O.V**

After me and Anna went home I went to the living room and got a book to read. Cinderella was inviting us for dinner and said she would call us when it was ready. It was funny how she helped us so much, she bad the light bill, water bill, and phone bill for us. As I turned on the TV and switched it to _Once Upon A Time_. I thought about Jack, everyday my thoughts would turn to him and every time I thought of him, I used the l word a lot. I could not have loved him, could I? I remember Cindy told me that love has weird ways of creeping up on us. She and Charming were different in many ways, especially the social status. Before I could ponder on it, further Anna came into the room.

"Hey Elsa I was wondering since Halloween is coming up I'm thinking we should have a Halloween party," I turned to her. "Sure but we have a lot to plan,"

"I know I already planned everything, I just wanted your permission,"

"You planned this before telling me!" I said, shocked. She nodded her head timidly. I smiled at her and hugged her. "You are becoming a big girl," She hugged back and we soon broke apart. "You can have the party,"

"Thanks," she exclaimed to me and got out a folder that said _Halloween Party._ "Everything is in there, I was thinking Cindy and Charming can watch over us from next door to make sure things don't go to far," I looked at her and then flipped through the folder. She had everything set to, from the guest list to the food served. "Okay Anna," I said. "I'll help you pay for this stuff."

"That's okay I was planning on using the extra money mom and dad left behind."

"Anna!" I shouted. "We can't touch any of that money until we are eighteen,"

"No, we can't touch the education money, she said as she put her hands on her hips. "They left me money that I could use for whatever," I looked at her shock. They never left me any money. In addition, how did Anna know this we were not allowed to get a full reading of the will until I turned eighteen. I looked at her and shoke my head. "Ok Anna," I said. "Show Cindy and we can all talk about it later." She nodded her head as she ran outside. I walked upstairs and looked at the picture of my parents in my bedroom. They had a lot of explaining to do.


	8. Halloween Party Drama

**Chapter 8: Halloween Party Drama**

_**The Halloween Party…**_

**Elsa P.O.V**

It was the day of Anna's Halloween Party and she did a good job of planning it. They house looked spooky with all the decorations they bought. Anna had convinced Cinderella to watch from next door. How she did it, Elsa would never know. As Elsa got ready for the party. Elsa did not have time to make the costume so Anna settled on making hers and Elsa's. Elsa shook her head, how could her sister do so many things at once. Elsa was wearing an angel costume that was a white jeweled, form fitting dress, which went down to her ankles, with a white sash on her arms, and angel wing that were on her back. The wings were not too big but were a medium length, so it would not hit anybody in the face. She also wore silver pumps that also were jeweled. Elsa smiled at her self in the mirror and decided on her silver hoop earrings, for that was the only jewelry she needed. Elsa smiled at her outfit, her sister put many gems on her dress but not too much to blind anybody, but made her sparkle. She had not dressed this fancy since her fifth graduation. Elsa walked out her room and went to Anna's who was wearing a pirate costume. It was short that barely passed her knees with a brown belt across it, that had a fake sword hooked to it. She also wore brown boots and an eye patch. Elsa laughed at the sight; she looked strangely sexy, but ridiculous at the same time. "You like my outfit?" Anna asked while twirling. "Yes," Elsa responded. "But don't you think it shows a little too much?"

"No," Elsa shook her head. Soon the doorbell rang. Elsa walked downstairs, opened the door, and saw Merida, Flynn, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Astrid standing at the door. Both Merida and Rapunzel were dressed as princesses. Merida was dressed as a Scottish princess, and was wearing a green dress, with a white head wrap and looked pretty pouty. Rapunzel was wearing a purple dress with a plastic gold crown on her head. Elsa looked at Rapunzel. "How did you get her to dress like that?" Rapunzel smiled, "Persuasion," she said as she walked inside. "She threatens to hit her with a frying pan and still her bow and arrows," Astrid said with a giggle. She was wearing a Viking costume with her hair in pigtails and a bullhorn on her head. Flynn was dressed as a robber in a black and white stripped suit and Kristoff was a police officer. Elsa looked at them. "You took him to jail?" Elsa asked Kristoff. "Yes and I put him on house arrest," as he pointed to the ankle bracelet on Flynn's ankle. Elsa smiled. Soon the party was in full swing and almost everybody from Disney Works was there. Good thing that decorated outside so people can hangout there. Elsa answered the door again to see Pitch Black standing there in all black. "What are you?" she asked. "I'm the boogeyman," he said with a smile. Elsa shook her head and let him in. "Most of the people are in the backyard and some people are hanging in the living room,"

"Where are your friends?" He asked.

"In the back near the bonfire," He nodded his head, went to the backyard, and sat down next to him, but soon she heard the doorbell ring again. Before she was able to get up and opened it. Anna had got off Hans lap and stopped her. "You've been playing hostess long enough," she said. "It's my turn," and Anna skipped to the inside of the house.

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack and Hiccup arrived together with Jack's cousin Bunnymund. They had also brought Toothless along, to Jack's dismay for he did not like Toothless, just because the way he looked at Elsa the other day. Hiccup was dressed as a Viking also and Jack was dressed as the winter spirit Jack Frost and dyed his hair white for more effect. Bunnymund came as the Easter bunny and Toothless came as batman. Jack had rung the doorbell as Anna opened the door. Jack looked at her pirate costume it showed excessively much. "Hey guys," she said. "Everyone is in the back near the bonfire." Jack nodded his head as he and the others walked to the backyard. Jack was not prepared for what he saw. There standing in front of him was his old enemy, Pitch Black sitting next to Elsa.

**Ok everyone. I decided to do a quick survey on who should go with Merida. Sorry I am not a merricup shipper due to the fact I do not like jackunzel and Rapunzel is married to Flynn. Therefore, I only thought I should be fair. **

***Rapunzel looks at Isis, "Thank you Isis," and kisses Flynn***

**So anyway, I have a couple ideas of who should go with Merida.**

**Bunnymund**

**Toothless**

**Pitch Black (hey people can change)**

**Your choice (but no Hiccup, sorry)**

**Cast your votes, and whoever gets the most votes win. I will keep track of the status in each chapter.**


	9. Halloween Party Drama Continued

**Chapter 9: Halloween Party Drama Continued**

**I'm sorry everyone for taking so long, my computer was in the shop and I was having a hard time in convincing my little sister use hers. :( Why are little sisters so annoying? Can someone tell me why? Does anybody know the secret to their evilness, why aren't all sisters like Anna, nice and sweet.**

**If you guys noticed I changed my pen name to loveforever7. I changed it because people had these cool pen names and mine was my nickname and birthday. :( I felt so unoriginal, even my mom said so. (Why are moms mean too)**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack was not happy to see him. Not the same guy who stole his first girlfriend from him. Was this not the same guy who stole his first love from him? Was this not the same guy who caused him to have broken heart? Was this not the same guy who took his girlfriend and left him crying for days? Jack was not going to have history repeat itself. "Hiccup," Jack whispered to his friend. Hiccup turned around towards Jack and walked over to him. They both went inside to a corner. "He's back," Jack said to him. "I know man what are you going to do?"

"I don't know,"

"Well we have to figure out something," Jack nodded his head in response. Both were in the corner of the living room and turned there heads to see others dancing. Soon a girl walked over to them. "Oh Jack I didn't know you were interested in men now," Hiccup and Jack looked at the girl. It was Periwinkle, Tink's sister. Jack and Hiccup gagged at the thought. They had to deal with stuff like that in their freshman year. People even gave them a ship name called Hijack. Hiccup turned to Jack. "I'm going to go outside before people get any ideas," Jack nodded his head as Hiccup left to go Jack was not going to repeat what happened last time.

* * *

***Flashback***

**_5_****_th_********_grade…_**

_"__I love you Tooth,"_

_"__I love you too Jack,"_

_Jack smiled as he and Tooth walked through their neighborhood. They were in 5__th__grade but they felt a strong feeling for each other. Jack kissed Tooth's check._

**_1 year later…_**

_Jack cried in his bedroom. She cheated on him with his best friend. Jack sighed. "How could he do this to me?" He had caught Tooth kissing his best friend. Jack punched a fist through the wall. He was never going to let a girl break his heart again._

***Flashback***

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack sighed as he walked over to his friends. He sat right next to Elsa and put his arm over her. She smiled at him. "Hey snowflake," he said. "Hey Jack," she said. "This is Pitch," she said while pointing to Pitch. "I know," Jack said. "We went to the same elementary school,"

"You did?" Elsa asked shockingly.

"Yea," Pitch said with a smile. "We were old friends,"

Jack glared at Pitch, while Pitch just smiled. Elsa looked between the two confused.

"Um…Anna do you want to start the horror stories now?" Anna beamed as she broke away from Hans. She went inside the house and brought out a megaphone. "Ok everybody we are about to start the horror stories if everybody would please come around the bonfire!" Everyone turned to her and started walking over there. Anna turned to a couple making out near the tree. "Hello you two, sorry but the party is rated pg-13," The couple turned to her. Everyone looked towards them. It was Hiccup and Astrid. They both blushed and found a seat next to Merdia. Anna continued speaking through the megaphone. "Ok everyone we will now start the horror stories anyone wants to go first?"

"Anna," Elsa hissed. "We are right here you don't need a megaphone," Just like everyone else, she was covering her ears. Anna put down the megaphone. "Sorry," she whispered. Jack smiled, but then noticed Kristoff with a frown on his face. Jealousy, Jack could tell that look from everywhere. Hiccup raised his hand. "I know one," he said. Everyone turned to him.

* * *

**Hiccup P.O.V**

I smiled as I started to tell a story I got from online. **( I really did get this story online the link is at the end of the story, I kind of edited the story to make it scarier) **Elsa passed me a flashlight as I turned it on and placed it against my face.

_This girl was babysitting for some family friends one night, a little boy and a little girl. The parents had a fetish for clowns and had collected clowns from around the world for years, setting aside a room in the house just to put them on display. That night, the children were playing in this very room. Many of the clowns were just statues, and some were life-size, one in particular, was seated in a small child-like rocking chair._

_The babysitter started to feel more and more uneasy about this statue throughout the night. She felt as though the eyes were following her, whenever she moved around the room with the children. She decided to call the parents. "I'm so sorry to bother you", she said, "but I was wondering if I could move this clown that you have in the rocking chair, it's starting to scare the kids and I." _

_"What clown are you referring to? I don't recall us having a clown fitting that description. Are you sure its sitting in the rocking chair?" the mother asked hurriedly. _

_"Yes, I'm sure." said the girl. "It's sitting right here, I'm looking at it right now…Why? I know it's probably very old and I shouldn't attempt to move it out of the way, but." _

_"Take the kids and get out of the house, now. The neighbor across the street will let you in. Call me immediately when you get there." and with that, the mother hung up. _

_Frightened and confused, the babysitter grabbed the kids and ran out. When she and the kids arrived safely at the neighbors, she called and the mother answered. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you all okay?" the girl asked. "Yes, we are fine, but it's not us we are worried about, it's you and the kids. I'm so glad you called–we were afraid this would happen again. We will be there shortly along with the police, I'll explain everything when we get there", and the mother hung up. _

_The parents later explained to the girl that for some time, the next-door neighbor had been giving them problems. He was mentally ill, heard voices, the whole bit. On numerous occasions he had snuck into their house and tried to kidnap the children. This time, he dressed up in a clown suit, painted his face, and waited quietly until he had the opportunity to do what he came to do. _

_The parents had informed the police many times but never had any proof until now about what was happening. They thanked the girl, paid her, and drove her home. A few years later the man died of eye disease. And to this very day he is looking for the same babysitter._

I smiled as I finish the story. I knew Astrid had a fear of clowns, she and Elsa were both afraid of clowns. "What did the babysitter look like?" Elsa asked. I smiled. "She has blond hair and kind of your height," Elsa gasped. I looked at Astrid she looked scared too, she and Elsa were about the same height. I smiled as I saw Jack come behind Elsa. Astrid saw too. "Elsa it's the clown!" Astrid screamed while running away. She bumped into Toothless in a clown suit. She screamed. Elsa had got up screaming but Jack caught her just in time. She was struggling to free herself and stomped on his foot. He moaned in pain. "Oh Elsa, the fuck,"

Elsa turned towards him and took off the mask. "Jack!" she exclaimed, when she realize who it was. Astrid took off Tooth's mask. "That's not funny guys!" Both girls yelled. I laughed so hard that I was rolling on the floor, "It was Jack's idea," I laughed while pointing at him. Elsa glared at him and sat down. Jack sat beside her and put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. She blushed. "I have a story," Jack said as soon as everybody got settled around the camp. "Go ahead and tell it," Anna said. (She was still on Han's lap)

**Jack P.O.V**

I smiled as I thought of the story I came up with. It was mainly dedicated to Pitch, and his girlfriend- stealing self **(I made this one myself)**. I took the flash light from Elsa and started the story.

_One day there was a boy who had a girlfriend he loved very much._

I looked at Elsa as she blushed and looked away. I took her hand in mine.

_She was very beautiful and he loved her. But one day there was another boy and he wanted the girl for himself._

I looked at Pitch, he just sneered at me. That bastard had to pay. I saw Hiccup shaking his at me and mouthing the word no. I ignored him and continued the story.

_So the boy who wanted the other boy's girlfriend, pursued the girl and soon got her right where he wanted her. He went into a dark alley with the girl where he knew the boy would follow. Once he saw the boy insight he kissed the girl and then killed her. They girl's boyfriend saw and got furious he ran towards the boy, but he soon died because the boy killed him also. So unto this day the boy is still roaming the Earth seeking revenge on the one who killed him._

Once I finish everybody stared at me. I looked over to Pitch who seemed furious. I smiled in triumph, but soon fell on the grass as I felt a fist connect with my face. I looked up at Pitch. "It's not my fault your girlfriend got bored," he said and lunged at me. I rolled away and stood up. "She didn't get bored you seduce her!" I yelled and punched him. He just smiled. "What can I say Jack," he looked at me with a smile. "I have a way with the ladies," I grew furious as I jumped on top of him and sent a series of punches his way. I felt Hiccup pulled me away. "Stop Jack, he isn't worth it,"

"But she's worth it," I yelled. Hiccup let go of me. I turned to Pitch. "You knew how much Tooth meant to me, I loved her," Pitch smiled. "Jack some things you should keep to yourself," he said with a smile as he nodded his head toward Elsa who was running inside her house crying. I looked down as tears fell from my face. What had I done?

* * *

**I hope this makes up for all the days I wasn't there. I hope you like it. Also do you think Jack was right for telling that story? What do you think Elsa is feeling right now? And bonus question (you get a cookie if you answer this one) How would you feel if you were in Elsa's position?**

**Now here are the scores for Merida's soon to be partners**

**Pitch- 2**

**Toothless-1**

**Bunnymund-0**

**Some of you voted for no one and I understand why, but I'm surprised Pitch had the most scores so far.**


	10. Apologize Jack

**Chapter 10: Apologize Jack**

**Ok everyone thank you for your reviews. I loved them so much I always look forward to them. You guys are very funny and I love your point of view on things. Ok now here are your cookies!**

* * *

**COOKIES TO:**

**Animagus7 (I love how you were excited over Merida and Bunny together they would make a cute couple)**

**Andreita1000le (I'm sorry you had to go through that and you are right moms are scary)**

**Hcsp1 **

**Guest (Love comes at different age, but I guess 10 is a bit early for that kind of stuff, but I see your point)**

** .SP (Thank you I feel so much better)**

**Mowi**

**Guest **

* * *

**As you can see I kind of given cookies to people who didn't answer the question. But thank you for your reviews, I love them and always look forward to them. :) I'm sorry I haven't been updating as consistenly as I should but I have a project for my school and my mother is always planning and event to do. Hopefully I'll be a bit more consistent. But without further a do (is that how you spell it) I give you chapter 10.**

* * *

**Elsa P.O.V**

I lied on my bed as I cried. I heard a knock on the door. "Go away," I shouted to the person there. I didn't care who it was I just wanted to be left alone, especially if it was Jack. The door opened as I saw Anna, Rapunzel, Astrid, and Merida walk inside. I turned towards them and sat up on my bed. They didn't say anything they just sat beside me as they all hugged me and I cried in their arms.

**Jack P.O.V**

I sat down on one of the logs near the fire. There wasn't much people left after the fight between me and Pitch, Kristoff and Hiccup had made people leave after that. Anna, Rapunzel, Astrid, Merida were inside with Elsa. I looked at Kristoff and Toothless as they both were picking up trash from the ground. Hans had left with everybody else. I guess he was to lazy to clean up. "Here," I looked up at Hiccup who handed me a class of water. He sat down beside me. "Where's Bunny?" I asked.

"He's inside cleaning the kitchen,"

"Oh,"

"I think you should talk to Elsa," I looked at Hiccup. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me,"

"I said you need to talk to her," I sighed and sipped the water and put it on the grass. I put my head in both hands and massaged my temple. "I'm such a screw up," I mumbled to myself. "You're not a screw up, you just don't think before you act," I looked at Hiccup, "I'm still screwing up either way," Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "Just go talk to Elsa," he said and walked inside the house. I looked around, I guess I should take his advice. I walked inside the house, and went upstairs. There were many doors and I didn't know which was Elsa's, but I kept searching around until I stopped at a door that had muffled voices behind it. I closed my eyes and put my hand on the knob and opened that door.

* * *

**I know you guys will probably kill me for this…but I wanted to add suspense. I hope you guys liked the story and don't worry. I'm currently writing chapter 11 so you should also get that one today. I have a question for you all. If you had to be any character in this story, who would it be and why? And another question how do you think Jack should apologize to Elsa? And should she forgive him?**


	11. Forgiven

**Chapter 11: Forgiven**

**Elsa P.O.V**

I looked up to see Jack opening the door to my room. Anna walked up to him and punched him. "That's for hurting my sister," She said. I looked at Jack as he feel on the ground, Anna had a killer punch. I walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, and looked at Jack, something inside of me could tell he wanted to talk, I don't know what it was but I just knew. "Let me and Jack have some time alone,"

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Come on guys," Anna said as she turned to Rapunzel and the others. They followed her, but Merida did not leave without sending a few death glares Jack's way. I put my hand out to Jack as he grabbed it and helped him up. "Your sister has a killer punch," he said with a smile. I nodded my head and sat on the bed. I ignored the fact that, he said the same thing I was thinking a few minutes ago. "Elsa," he said, "I'm sorry"

"I know Jack but before you say anything let me get you some ice," I got up, "And you can figure out what to say when I come back," He nodded his head. I walked out the door and into the kitchen as I left to him to ponder in his thoughts.

**Jack P.O.V**

I looked around Elsa's room. It was painted blue with snowflakes on the ceiling. Her bed was blue also with a soft blue bed sheet with green and white pillows. I looked up and saw Elsa come up towards me. "That was fast," I said as I took the ice. "Have you figured out what you were going to say?" I nodded my head. "Elsa," I started. "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, I was just angry at Pitch for what he done, she was my first girlfriend and she meant a lot to me," Elsa nodded her head as if she was taking it all in.

"I forgive you Jack, but you need to learn how to forgive Pitch all that anger inside of you isn't going to help." I got off her bed angry. "How am I supposed to forgive him for taking my first girlfriend, my first love!" I felt tears come from my eyes and looked down. I felt a hand touch my face and looked up to see Elsa. "You don't love her," I looked at her. "You don't love her you are angry at Pitch and you're using love as an excuse to keep getting mad at him," I didn't say anything I just hugged her. I didn't know weather she was right or not but something told me she was telling the truth. Elsa let go of me and looked at me. I leaned in close to her and felt my lips connect with hers. I felt passion and love come up in that kiss. I let every emotion I had for her go in that kiss. I soon broke away from her. I smiled at Elsa. "That was my first kiss," she said as a blushed crept on her face. "Will let it be your last," I said as I leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short. I just have to go out in a couple minutes and I didn't know where to continue the story. I'm having writer's block right now. Hopefully I'll come up with ideas tomorrow. See you all next time.**


	12. An Official Date

**I decided to write this chapter when both are at home, especially Jack because I found out as I read the previous chapters that you all know nothing about Jack's life out of school. And I'm sorry for being a little disorganized in my chapters, this is my first fanfic and I'm learning as I go. In addition, thank you all for the reviews. I love them they are funny, and serious and everything in between. I reached 30 reviews! YAYYYYY!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: An Official Date**

**_ Saturday... _**

**Elsa P.O.V**

Elsa smiled as she woke up that morning; the party yesterday went great despite the unnecessary attention Jack brought to himself. She shoke her head as she recalled the events, Jack sometimes have good intentions but a bad approach to them. She got out her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Elsa had no plans this morning, other than to go to work and do her homework. She sighed as she shampoos her hair. She changed a lot ever since she started going out with Jack; it was mostly for the good. She was not the uptight-all work-bitch anymore.

She was more relaxed and had more fun than she had in her whole life. Elsa grabbed her towel and went to her room. She decided to wear a blue tank top with a white sweater over it and black skinny jeans. She started to put her hair in a bun but stopped herself. She looked in her mirror. Something about the bun made her look more elderly, more uptight; she did not look like the Elsa she was when she was a child. She took her bun out and let her hair run loose. She stated moving her fingers through her hair and put it in a french braid. She smiled at her self. She was changing to be a better person. She smiled and walked downstairs. Anna was down there eating with breakfast ready. "Hey Elsa," she said. "Hey," Elsa replied and sat down and started to eat. "I'm sorry about the other day in Rapunzel's car,"

"It's fine we already made up anyway,"

Elsa and Anna had a weird way of forgiving each other instead of saying sorry they would just start talking bout other stuff. And the tension would clear between them. "I know but I didn't apologies properly,"

"It's ok Anna I have already forgiven you,"

"Ok," Anna said with a smile. "Oh Jack called he wanted to take you out," Elsa smiled and then frowned. "Can't I have to work,"

"Ok I'll tell him," Anna said. "Ok thanks," Elsa said and got up and started to get ready to leave for work.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack grumbled to himself as he got off the phone with Anna, who told him that Elsa could not come today. He was planning to take her out on a proper date. He marched upstairs to his mom's office where she was working. "Hey mom I'm going to go to the mall," He said. "I'll be back around 5" Jack's mom turned towards him, "Ok Jack just be careful, and bring a coat it's kind of chilly outside," Jack nodded his head as he went to his room and got his blue sweater. He was wearing khaki pants and blue Nikes. He put on the sweater and walked outside the door, but not before hearing his mom calling to him to be careful. Jack sighed. His life was tough, his dad walked out on him and his mother when she was pregnant with Jack in high school. A few years later, when Jack was five his father came back to him and begged his mother for a second chance, being the forgiving person his mother was she did. Two weeks later their father left them again leaving his mother pregnant with Emma his little sister. From that, time on Jack promised to himself he would never get his heart broken like his mother. As Jack got on the bus and sat down in the back. He recollected his thoughts to the memory, Jack was mad at his mother at first when his father left, he thought she was being to dumb and naïve to understand that his dad wanted no part of the family. He always gave his mother a hard time and disobeyed everything she said, even if it was for his own good. It was up until he was 13 that he changed, and it took Emma's death to make him change. He felt tears form around his eyes as he remembered that day. "Here young man," Jack looked up and saw and elderly woman pass him a tissue, he smiled at her and took it and wiped his eyes.

* * *

**_ 4 years ago…_**

_"Jack I'm scared,"_

_"Don't be Emma its simple," Emma started to skate towards Jack a little more before the ice under her started to crack. "Jack," she called to him in a scared voice. "It's okay Emma," _

_Jack slowly walked towards Emma with a smile on his face though deep down, he was scared as she was. He walked towards her a little more put the ice broke more as he got closer. "Jack," she called to him. Before Jack could grab Emma's hand, the ice completely broke from under her. The last words that escaped her lips were his name._

**_Present Day…_**

* * *

Jack felt more tears fall from his face as he remembered what happened. The woman handed him some more tissue. He smiled and said thanks before getting off the bus and walking into the mall. He walked around before he saw the sign _Forever 21_ he walked inside and saw a young girl with platinum blond hair and black jeans putting some clothes on a rack behind a desk. "Excuse me miss but I was wondering where is the men's section in this store,"

"Sorry sir but we don't have a-," Elsa stopped once she realized who it was. "Jack," she squealed. Before walking up to him and hugging him. Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey snowflake," he said. She smelled so good he thought to himself. Elsa soon broke the hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked in delight. "Well since someone couldn't accept my date I decided to take them on a date anyway,"

"Jackson," she said. "You have to wait another hour before I can go with you; I don't get off until 12:30,"

"I'll wait for you then," he said. Jack walked over to a seat near the exit of the store and decided to wait there for Elsa. He watched her as she moved around so elegantly and how she talked to the people. This was definitely not the shy Elsa he knew from before. As Jack watched her felt a female figure in his presence, he turned his head to notice Tink and her posse. "Hey Jack," she said to him with a smile. Jack nodded his head and mumbled a hey. Before the sound of her voice would have turned him on put now he just wanted to the voice to go away. "What are you doing here Jack?"

"Waiting for Elsa," he replied in an annoyed voice. He looked up at her and smiled as she saw the frown form on her face. "Oh," she said. He watched as Tink walked away with her friends. Shortly after he saw, Elsa walked towards him with a blue bag. "Okay Jack I'm ready," he said with a smile. He smiled and kissed her on the lips as the both walked out the store and he took her on their very first date.

* * *

**I am sorry I stopped there but it seemed like the perfect ending to the chapter I promise to make the next chapter longer. In addition, here are the next results for Merida's date.**

**Tooth-2**

**Pitch-3**

**Bunny-3**

**Okay so it's a tie between Bunny and Pitch but some of you don't want Merida and Pitch together and I can see what you mean by that and by the direction the story is going I might have to take Pitch out. I don't want you guys to hate me for it though, but I might have to plus I have plans for Pitch in the story anyway and originally I thought of something different for Pitch…but give me a few chapters and I'll tell you if I'm taking Pitch out of not.**


	13. The Official Date (Part 2)

**Chapter 13: The Official Date (Part 2)**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm glad you all like the story, compared to other stories I think mine is kind of bad, but you all seem to love it and I'm so happy about that, I literally have tears coming down my face right now. (Don't judge me I'm a bit emotional)**

**I've taken serious consideration of the Pitch and Merida thing and have decided to take him out, and go into my original plans for Pitch. I'm sorry, everyone who wanted Merida and Pitch together. Also I'm sorry about my grammar issues, I seriously need to brush up on it but my grammar, but I have always found the English language…complicated. I promised you all that I was going to make this chapter longer and I am, and I have mostly put JackxELsa in this story and mostly their lives but I've decided to add others and what they are doing in this chapter. I now present to you chapter 13 :)**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack smiled as he watched Elsa talk, she was so beautiful. He just couldn't get over her beauty. "Elsa?" he said interrupting her. "Yes Jack,"

"How are you so beautiful?" Elsa blushed. "I don't know,"

"Of course you do snowflake,"

"I don't Jack," Jack sighed. "Well there must be some secret you are keeping from me," he said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. Elsa blushed as she felt his hand come near her. Jack wanted to move his hand but he just couldn't he watched her as he moved his hand from her hair to her left cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He looked into her eyes and for a minute he felt a deep connection between them, as if they have been together in another life as another form. And for a minute he didn't want to let go until he heard the voice he hated for years.

"Jack and Elsa, didn't know you to lovebirds would be here," Jack moved his hand from Elsa's face and turned his head towards Pitch. "Hey Pitch," he mumbled. He felt Elsa put a hand on his. After the incident at Elsa's party Jack had no choice but to tell her about their history. Thankfully his girlfriend was understanding. Pitch interrupted his thought as he brought a chair towards their table. "So what are you two doing here?"

"We are on a date," Elsa said.

"Oh am I interrupting?"

"Yes you are so leave?" Jack said with an annoyed tone, he couldn't take anymore of Pitch's taunting. Pitch simply smiled. He put the chair back at its previous table. "See you later Elsa," he said. Elsa simply nodded her head towards him. "Come on Jack let's go to the park," Jack nodded his head. He quickly paid the bill. And wrapped his arms around Elsa's shoulders. He needed a change of scenery.

**Pitch P.O.V**

Why was Elsa so nice? After what Jack did I expected her to break up with him but apparently he didn't. TO get Jack where I wanted him to be I had to get rid of Elsa, that's too bad Elsa was a nice girl, I actually liked her. I smiled. New Mission: Get rid of Elsa. But how was I going to do that?

* * *

**Anna P.O.V**

I sat on the front porch as I waited for Hans to pick me up from the party. Where was that ding dong? I sighed for the last three days Hans hasn't been answering my phone calls or text. I looked at my phone and texted him again. I scrolled through our text and saw the directions he gave me, I smiled. I walked to the bus stop after taking a last look at the mirror. I was going to see my baby.

**_Few minutes later…_**

I soon reached the party as I opened the door. The placed smelled of alcohol and weed. Why was Hans so interested in these type of parties? I walked around until I saw Hans with a few people around him. He was sitting in a living room on a green couch. I smiled until I saw a girl sitting on his lap. He had his hands around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. I felt every piece of me drop on the ground. I walked up to him. "Hans," I said. He looked up at me. "Oh hey Anna," he said. "Hans how could you do this to me, I thought you loved me," I said as I felt tears build up in my eyes. Hans moved the girl from his lap and walked close to me. He took one hand and held my head. He leaned in close to me. "Oh Anna if only someone loved,"

"What does that mean?" I asked as tears dropped. I felt Hans lean in close and kiss my lip. I opened my eyes in shock. I punched him, and ran out from the house. "Get her," I heard as footsteps followed me. I kept running down the street until a boy grabbed his arms around me and threw me down. I closed my eyes and felt tears stream down my face as I felt feet kick me in my sides. "Hey," I heard and saw a blonde hair person move the guys away from me. He leaned in closed to me. "Anna," was the last thing I heard before I felt my mind drift away.

**Elsa P.O.V**

I laughed as Jack lifted me up and spun me around. He put me down and placed a light kiss on my cheek. I took out my phone and took a picture of us as he did it. "Oh Elsa post that on Instagram,"

"I don't have one Jack,"

"Why not," I didn't answer that one. "Elsa why not,"

"Jack we've been dating for three months but there are something I need to tell you," Jack nodded his head. I walked over to a swing set nearby and sat on it. Jack sat on the swing beside me.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

"When I was in elementary school I used to get picked on… all the way from kindergarten to fifth grade, for some strange reason the kids at school didn't like me and I never knew why," I put my hand on Elsa's she took her hand from me. I never went to the same elementary school at Elsa but if I was there I would beat the crap out of those kids.

"Life was hard for me and sometimes I thought about dying…once middle school started I decided to bring a new life to me until I found out that my parents died, they were killed in a car crash, what was even worse was that the person who killed them was found not guilty," I felt tears form as I thought about that, I remember that time she excluded herself from everybody else. "Jack at one point I almost killed myself,"

"Elsa," was all I managed to say. "Jack you see this scar," she said as she lift her skirt up to a small cut mark on her thigh. "Elsa why,"

"Jack life was hard for me I felt I got one bad thing after another and that I didn't deserve to live,"

"So why did you not go through with it?"

"Anna saved me, I thought about her and thought how was she going to survive without her sister she needed me," I nodded my head. I got off the swing and walked over to Elsa. I hugged her closely. "Oh Elsa I care about you please don't ever leave me," I said. "I won't Jack, I won't"

I smiled as broke from the hug and pulled her off the swing. "Well Elsa everything has changed now," I said with a smile. "Everything has changed now you have friend who care about you and a boyfriend who lo-," I stopped myself. Should I tell Elsa I love her? What if she doesn't love me back? Before I was able to ponder it any further Elsa's phone rang. She walked away as she answered it. When she came back she looked worried and scared. "Anna is in trouble," she said to me. I nodded my head as I rushed off with her to the bus stop.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. How did you like that? I did make this chapter longer, YAYY! Also I will try to update every other day because I'm not updating fast enough. I hope you all like this chapter also. I hoped you all learned the morale of this story which was no bullying. I'm serious people kill themselves over this stuff, and it's wrong Elsa could have been one of those people. Anyway, if you were in Jack's shoes and listening to Elsa what would you say to her? And what would you do if you got Han's cheating on you? And who did you think saved Anna? You get a cookie if you answered this one correctly.**


	14. Lucky Men

**Chapter 14: Lucky Men**

**Okay so I was supposed to update yesterday and I didn't and I'm sorry about that, I'm still going to try to update every other day. **

* * *

**Anna P.O.V**

I woke up to hear voices around me. Where was I? I looked around I was in my living room. I also saw people. There was Kristoff, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Jack was there too. "What happened?" I asked. I felt sore all over.

"Here," Elsa handed me a glass of water. "Hans had sent his friends to attack you Kristoff saved you from them," Elsa explained.

"Thanks Kristoff," Soon Cinderella and Beepity Boop came out the kitchen with a plate of cookies and some milk all of a sudden a felt really better. I quickly rushed up to grab some but a pain from my left aide stopped me. I moaned as I leaned back in the couch. Beepity came to my side. "Anna you are not in physical condition to walk right now the boys beat you up pretty bad,"

I turned to Elsa. "Do I still look pretty?" The group laughed at me. "What I need to look good when I go to school?" Elsa smirked at me.

"You look-," Jack interrupted her. "Ask Kristoff and he will tell you," Kristoff blushed.

"Jack don't put him on the spot like that," Elsa said to Jack while hitting him on the arm playfully. "What?" I was so confused right now.

"Oh don't act like you don't know," Rapunzel said with a smile. "What do I know, what are you guys talking about?" I shouted I was so pissed off right now.

Soon Elsa,Jack ,and Rapunzel were all talking at once.

"QUIET!" Beepity Boop interjected. Everyone turned to her. "Why don't we all go to my place and have some food I think we need to give these two some times to talk you," everyone nodded their heads as they turned to leave. Soon it was just me and Kristoff. I drank a sip of my water.

"So I guess you are wondering what they are talking about," I nodded my head in silence. "Well you see um...I...like you,"

I opened my eyes in shock. I was not expecting that. "You do?" He nodded his head. "I didn't know that I do admit I do kind of like you to," It was soon Kristoff turn to be surprised. I nodded my head as a blush crept up my face. "So can we...,"

"Yea we can," I said with a smile. "Great I mean that's fine,"

I smiled. "Now let's go next door I don't want to miss out on the fun," he smiled at me as he helped me off the couch. Kristoff is a good guy, maybe this is true love.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V **

"Are they done?" Rapunzel whispered from behind me.

"Shhh," I whispered. I soon heard feet coming towards the door.

"They're coming," I said to them. Elsa, Rapunzel, and I quickly ran next door. We rushed inside the house and sat on the couch.

I quickly repositioned myself to rest my head on Elsa's lap. Rapunzel acted like she was reading a book.

Soon Anna and Kristoff came in the room with Anna limping and Kristoff supporting her weight. Rapunzel giggled as soon as they entered the room.

Anna blushed. "So are you guys together?" I asked. Kristoff blushed when I said that. Elsa started to snicker and I smirked.

"What's so funny?" Anna said with a confused look on her face. We all just burst out laughing. "Oh Anna you should see your face," We all just continued laughing. "You guys were spying on us weren't you," I just laughed harder.

"You were!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh Anna you should see your face right now," Elsa said while giggling. I had fell of the couch and landed on the floor. "Ow," I moaned in pain. Elsa laughed at me. "SO you are going to sit there and laugh while your boyfriend is in pain,"

"Yup," she replied to me with a smile. "That's not right," I got up and started tickling her. She laughed and tried to stop me. "Jack stop!" I continued. "What Elsa what did you say?"

"Jack stop!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, Jack please stop,"

I smiled and pulled away from her and sat down. "You know I'm sitting here with a bunch of couples and right now I feel so lonely," Rapunzel said to us. Elsa smiled. "I'm sure Flynn feels the same way when he see me and Jack,"

Rapunzel threw a pillow at Elsa. Elsa grabbed it and smiled. I was about to grab a pillow but my phone rang I got up and walked to the other room. "Jack where are you?" I answered my phone to my mother yelling at me. "You were supposed to be home by 5 it's 5:30,"

"Sorry mom I'm at Elsa's neighbor's house,"

"Elsa whose, Elsa and her neighbors do I know them?"

"Mom calm down I'll leave now,"

"Okay Jack I'm sorry I'm just worried I don't want to lose you,"

"It's okay mom I understand I'll leave now, I love you,"

"Love you too Jack,"

I hung up the phone and walked back to the living room. "Hey guys I have to go my mother needs me,"

"I should go too," Kristoff said as he got off the couch. Elsa came over to me and kissed my cheek. "See you at school Jack," I blushed and nodded my head. I walked over to the door beside Kristoff. "We are some lucky guys Kristoff," I said as I slapped and arm over Kristoff's back.

Kristoff simply blushed. "Yea Jack we really are,"

* * *

**How was that I hoped you all liked it. And for those who said Kristoff you were right. :) **

**So cookies to:**

**Hcsp1**

**Frozenfan**

**Also update on the votes sorry but Pitch is no longer in it. It's just Bunny and Toothless.**

**Bunny-5**

**Toothless-2**

**Tomorrow is the last day and after. Merida will have a date! YAY!**

**I hoped you all like this chapter, I'm writing chapter 15 while I'm doing this as a make up for yesterday. I'll see you all next chapter.**


	15. More Trouble

**Chapter 15: More Trouble**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

Shortly after I walked Kristoff home, I walked over to my place. I'm pretty sure my mom was worried sick about me and it was already nightfall. I didn't know that Kristoff lived on the other side of town. I looked at my phone. It was 7:00 already and pretty dark. I walked over to the porch of my house and picked inside the window. I saw my mom sitting in the living room, in the dark.

I slowly opened the door and tip toed inside. I heard the lamp click on and my mother looked at me. "Where were you?"

"I told you mom I was at Elsa's neighbor's house,"

"Jack how can you go to someone's place and I don't know the person,"

"Mom calm down it's not like I was at some stranger's house, the neighbor's were nice people,"

Soon my mom just broke down and started crying. I went beside her and moved her to the couch to sit down. "Mom what's wrong?" She looked at me and put her hand inside her pocket and took out and opened enveloped addressed to me. "Mom what's this?"

"Read it," I nodded my head as I opened the letter. It was from my father.

_My Dear Son,_

_I'm writing this letter to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you and your sister. I was a messed up man back down and didn't know my own way. I've spent years trying to regain control of my life. Five years after I left you and your mother I was now a businessman of a that had many shops owned. I had wrote millions of letters to your mother about how I changed and wanted to see my son but she would never let me. I'm writing this letter to you to say I want a second chance at life and I want your forgiveness. I mailed a form to fight custody over you and Emma, so you guys can have a stable home and a good life with me and Macy. _

_Love Your Father_

What the hell? My father think that he can come into this house and just gain custody over me after all these years. Who did he think he was? "Mom when did you get this letter?"

She didn't answer me. "Mom when did you get this letter?" I repeated in a much firmer tone.

"Two weeks ago,"

"Two weeks ago and you never told me,"

"I didn't want to stress you out Jack this was your final year in highschool and I wanted you to have a good year,"

"Mom I don't care about that you are my priority,"

"I know Jack I was just trying to protect you," she said to me and started crying again. I sat down next to her and hugged her. "Your father called he wanted you to come over his place in Pittsburg this Thanksgiving,"

"Did you agreed?"

"No I told him to talk to you about it,"

"Mom go to bed we can talk about this tomorrow," She nodded her head and got up.

"I'm sorry Jack," she mumbled to me as she walked upstair.

I layed down on the couch and rest my head on the pillow. I looked at the letter and put it on the coffee table. It was never your fault mom, it was never your fault.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

**JackP.O.V**

The next morning I woke up with a pain in my neck. I was still on the living room couch.

My mom came inside the room with a breakfast platter. "Here Jack it's your favorite,"

"Did you put the chocolate syrup on the waffles?" I asked.

"Yes now get dressed the bus will be here shortly,"

"Mom can I ride with Hiccup today?"

"Sure Jack I'll call his mom," I smiled as I started eating breakfast. After I finished, I put my plate in the sink and walked upstairs to take a shower. Shortly after I went to my bedroom and decided on a red t-shirt and black jeans. I put on my black and white shoes and grabbed my black coat. I grabbed my bookbag and walked downstairs. My mom came out the kitchen and handed the phone towards me. "It's Hiccup,"

"Hey dude you wanted me to pick you up,"

"Yea,"

"Okay I'm leaving the house right now,"

I handed the phone to mom. "Hiccup will be here shortly so I'm going to wait on the porch," I put the letter in my bookbag and walked outside.

5 minutes later Hiccup's truck pulled up. I ran over and jumped into the passenger's side of the car. "Okay ready to go?"

"Yea,"

15 minutes later me and Hiccup reached the school parking lot but before I could get out he locked the door. "What the, Hiccup?"

"What's the problem?"

"What you mean?"

"What's the problem the only time you have your mom call my mom is when you have a problem?"

"Alright fine my dad sent me this letter," I dug in my bookbag and handed Hiccup the letter. "He wants custody over me and wants me to visit him this thanksgiving in Pittsburg,"

"That lousy mother-,"

"Hey that's my dad you are talking about,"

"Some dad he was,"

"What should I do Hiccup?"

"Jack to be honest I want you to stay you are my best friend and I can't lose my friend over some lousy father but I think you should visit him and see what he is about," Hiccup sighed. "But I should tell you the system don't play when it comes to children but I think it's a little too late for him to fight custody over you,"

"Yea I'm going to turn 18 in January so it's too late for him,"

"But you should visit him, like my mother said every boy should have a good relationship with his father,"

"Ok but how am I going to tell Elsa,"

"Tell Elsa when…the time is right when it will really affect your future,"

"Thanks Hiccup," Hiccup unlocked the car and we both climbed out the vechile. "No problem,"

"Can you keep this a secret?"

"Sure,"

* * *

**Anna P.O.V**

I walked down the hall to my locker. I saw Ariel there waiting for me. I walked over to her. "I heard you broke up with Hans,"

"I did," I said as I opened my locker and took my books out. "Well Hans is mad and he's looking for you,"

"I know," I mumbled. Pretty soon Eric walked over to us. "Hey Anna I heard you broke up with Hans,"

"Omg yes okay now stop pestering me," Eric laughed. He soon turned to Ariel and I saw the blush grow on Ariel's face. "Hey Ariel,"

"Hey," she said in a squeaky voice.

"How are you?"

"I'm good,"

"Okay I'll see you around," And pretty soon he walked away. I turned to Ariel. "You need to get over your shyness if you want him to be your boyfriend,"

"It's not like he's into me he was just being nice besides he's dating that girl Vannesa,"

"Oh he's totally into you,"

* * *

**Sorry I ended there. My mom is making me help her with the garden. I might post another story tomorrow.**

**If you were Hiccup what advice would you give Jack?**

**And what else should Hiccup have said to Jack?**


	16. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

_Hey Everybody I know I haven't been updating in awhile but I promise I will soon. I have been writing my stories on notebook paper and on my kindle so the next time I update you will probably have 5 more chapters ready for you to read. _

_I hope you guys don't hate for not updating as fast but I promise I will update soon. 8__th__ grade is hard you all, if you have any tricks to help me please tell me. And those anybody know how to upload stories from a kindle fire, I would really like to know how._

_Anyway my next chapters are on their way…just wait for me please with a cherry on top..._


End file.
